


Retribution Part 1

by fyrbyrd



Series: Retribution [1]
Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Drugs, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrbyrd/pseuds/fyrbyrd
Summary: On a mission for Stockwell in Vietnam, Murdock is captured and tortured.
Relationships: H. M. "Howling Mad" Murdock/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Retribution [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046479
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Retribution Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> A for part series. Written in the early '90's.

"Colonel," yelled Murdock from behind, then he turned to fire at the advancing soldiers.

Hannibal turned to see that B.A. was down and Murdock was hard pressed keeping the enemy back. Tapping Face on the arm, they hurried to where B.A. lay. He had been hit, but he was still alive. Together they carried him to the rendezvous while Murdock held back the enemy.

The chopper was waiting and they got B.A. into it. Suddenly more soldiers appeared and the chopper was in danger. It had to take off, and fast.

"No, stop!" shouted Hannibal. "We've got to wait for Murdock."

"If we don't go now Colonel, we never will," answered the pilot.

As the chopper started going up, the Colonel saw Murdock come into the clearing. The other soldiers saw him too and closed in on him, finally taking him prisoner.

The Colonel watched helplessly, thinking angrily that Murdock had not wanted to go on this mission, especially. None of them really did and it had been disastrous from the beginning. He knew he should have said no the minute Stockwell had said their target was in Vietnam.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stockwell was waiting for them when they got into Hong Kong.

"I know you want to go back for the Captain, Colonel, but you already know the consequences of trying that."

"You just get help for B.A. I don't want to listen to anything you have to say. I am aware of what will happen and I don't care. Face and I have agreed that we are going back. We're not going to leave Murdock in their hands."

"It is more likely that he is already dead --" began Stockwell.

"Stop kidding yourself, Stockwell. They'll want to know why we were there. They won't kill him until they know. Try and stop us and I'll kill you."

"Now that won't help B.A., will it?"

"It's up to you."

"Very well. He will be cared for, but if you go, and on the remote chance you get out of this alive, remember that you were the one who broke off our deal."

"Don't worry General, I will, but it doesn't apply to B.A and Frankie. B.A. got hurt working for you, so you owe him. Frankie's back home so he has nothing at all to do with this."

Stockwell turned away and left, he knew that there was no way to stop the Colonel from returning for Murdock, even though they would all probably die.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The soldiers had taken Murdock back to their camp and turned him over to their Commander. The ropes that bound him were changed for chains and his clothes were removed and changed for prison garb. Then he was sent to interrogation.

"Why are you here, American?" questioned his interrogator.

When Murdock did not answer a cane struck him hard across his back. Every time he did not answer he was hit again.

By the time General Van Chen arrived to see the prisoner, Murdock had collapsed to the floor.

"I see he told you nothing," began the General, "These Americans never want to."

One of his Lieutenants handed the General Murdock's clothes, "He carried no identification. But sir you might be interested in this."

"A flight jacket? Oh yes, Da Nang 1970, he has been here before. Send a photograph to records, he may be known to us, and if not, our Russian friends may know him."

"Yes sir."

"Have him made ready for travel. I will take him to my own compound for interrogation; my methods may loosen his tongue." 

Murdock was taken by the Lieutenants and placed securely into the back of a truck. Memories of old Vietnam crowded in on him, but he realized that this capture would be different. Before he would have been a prisoner of war, this time he was not. There would be no limits to what they would do to him. He was glad the others had escaped, that would be worth what waited him.

It was more than a day later that the truck finally came to a stop and he was roughly pulled from it and into a prison compound. Again memories flooded in. There were other prisoners there, but they were all Vietnamese. The General seemed to be making a show to them that he had an American prisoner.

Murdock was made to walk, which was not easy, besides the effects of the beating he had taken, he also suffered from no food or water for three days, and his legs were chained painfully together.

As they passed the General's office, one of his men came running out with a piece of paper which he handed to the General. He smiled at what he read and followed on to the interrogation block of his compound. Murdock was thrown to the ground before they entered.

"So, you are Captain H.M. Murdock, you have been our prisoner before. You also helped men to rob one of our banks and our Russian friends suspect you of being a spy, they'd like to know who you work for. I'd like to know why you are here. Take a good look around, Captain. You can see there is no escape from here," laughed General Van Chen, and then he motioned his men to take him inside.

Murdock found himself chained in spread eagle fashion to the roof of the room. He had been given some water and a check-up by the doctor first, who had also given him an injection, it was a drug that heightened his awareness.

The room was dark until a spotlight was aimed at his face; its blinding light was almost unbearable. From behind it the General asked why he had come back to Vietnam.

Again Murdock refused to answer, this time a soldier stepped in front of him and applied an electric prod to his stomach. The pain was doubly increased by the drug. He screamed. But he would not answer.

For what seemed like hours he endured the questioning, the shocks applied to different parts of his body, before unconsciousness took him away from the terrible pain.

When he awoke, his body sang with the agony and he shook uncontrollably. His eyes caught a pail with water in it and it took everything he could muster to drag himself over to it. He saw his swollen and bloodied wrists as he scooped the water into his mouth. There was also a bowl of rice beside the pail which he clumsily grabbed and fed himself. The pain had eased as he ate and when he finished he lay on his side to rest, he knew they would be back for him soon.

As he rested he realized to his horror that his senses were once more awakening to greater heights. They had drugged his food. He let out a sob just as the door to his cell opened.

They dragged him out into the room again, only this time he found himself thrown onto a y-shaped bench, stripped of all his clothes and was positioned on it on his stomach, his arms tied down under it, his legs spread out on the bars of it. And he awaited their new assault on him.

A cane came down across his behind, the shock of it repeated right through him. It started without any question being asked. They gave him about twenty strokes, then it ended. He felt tears falling from his eyes as the heat from the pain throbbed on and on. He was not prepared for what happened next.

His mind tried to reject what was happening, tried to tell himself that they would not do this of all things and the pain was more that unbearable. He screamed his first word and heard the General laugh and welcomed unconsciousness.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He woke up and promptly threw up, there was very little in his stomach, now there was absolutely nothing. The door to his cell opened and they came for him again. He was too weak to fight them and his mind was too numbed by their previous attack.

They placed him on a comfortable bunk and he felt gentler hands smooth an ointment over his wounds and clean him. He was given another injection, one that eased the pain. He turned his face to see it was the doctor.

"You must tell them soon, my friend. General Van Chen will not stop until he has what he wants and he won't let you die either. That's why you are here. He'll wait until you are well enough, then he'll start all over again."

Murdock closed his eyes, knowing what the man said was true. The General would not give up and that stirred his own determination, neither would he.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Colonel and Face searched for weeks with no success. Their disguises barely kept them alive and there were close calls with soldiers. But they just could not give up until they had found what had become of their friend. They both felt he was still alive and until they felt different, they would not give up.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The guard made a mistake by thinking he was asleep, he jumped up and grabbed him from behind, the chain stopped him from crying out the alarm, something he would never do again.

Murdock had a gun and though he did not want to do it, he crept up on the doctor and took him as a hostage. He marched the doctor out and edged him along to the gates. There, guards spotted him and he threatened to kill the doctor if they did not open the gates. He heard others coming behind him and turned slightly to see the General coming up with them.

The gates opened and Murdock backed out of them, still with the gun at the doctor's head. He ordered them to close the gates and was obeyed, then he backed down the road until he was out of sight. He pushed the doctor away and ran.

The chains hampered him and he could hear the sounds of the chase behind him. He knew he had taken a desperate chance and there was nowhere to run, but he had try.

Bullets whizzed past his feet, stopping him. He looked right into the eyes of General Van Chen, and collapsed in utter defeat.

The General came up to him, a guard pulled him up and the General threw a backhander at him, sending him back to the ground. He did not stay there long; more guards dragged him to his feet, got him to the road and marched him the two miles back to the camp.

Once there he was tied to a post in the grounds and flogged into unconsciousness.

Murdock did not care whether he lived or died after all he had been through. The beatings, the torture, the rape and the thought that the General would only go to the brink, then bring him back again. He did just that after the whipping. He put lime on the wounds, then washed it off with salt water, added to that was the high awareness drug. General Van Chen administered it all with sadistic pleasure.

Murdock went into recovery once more, however this time the General still did not leave him alone. While Murdock's tortured body was allowed to heal, they went for his mind.

And General Van Chen broke him. Murdock told him everything he wanted to know. About the mission, about who he worked for, who his friends were, his whole life was picked from his brain.

Murdock could not remember what happened after that, only pain, red raw and enduring pain. Nothing else seemed to exist.

Somewhere in the dim recesses of his mind he remembered the sound of M-16's and thunderous explosions. Light came into his cell and they came for him again.

He moaned with fear of more punishment, they were being very gentle, but he was used to that. No pain came this time, he tried to see but his face was too swollen to let him see. He realized that he was being carried. Held so gently and yet firmly and he felt the one holding him shudder.

He sobbed softly to himself almost in empathy.

"It's all right, Murdock. We're going home. Don't cry we'll be safe soon."

He slept and awoke to the music of a thing he loved very much. A helicopter, of which he was inside. His pain was down to an angry buzz. He let the music take him as he hoped it was not all a dream, he clung desperately to the hope of home, that was all he wanted.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He slept a long time and coming back was so hard. But the surface beneath him was soft and clean, he felt clean too and the air was fresh. He slowly opened his eyes and found himself in a hospital. And Hannibal puffing on a cigar and Face staring out the window.

He closed his eyes, unwilling to believe what he saw; it was just another one of the General's tricks. He gave out a cry of resignation, he did not want any more.

"Murdock, Murdock. Ssh. It's me, Hannibal, it really is me."

He opened his eyes and saw the Colonel there. The Colonel reached over and pushed hair out of his eyes. He wanted to get up, but couldn't. The Colonel saw this and raised his friend into his arms.

"It's all over, Murdock. He can't hurt you anymore. You are home. We are all home."

Murdock let his head fall on the Colonel's shoulder and cried in relief. He never wanted the Colonel to let him go ever again.

THE END


End file.
